Just A Little Lovin
by Panda Slippers
Summary: Clary's favorite time of day is early in the morning, when she is alone with Jace.


This one-shot was inspired by the song "Just A Little Lovin'" originally sung by Dusty Springfield. I was listening to the Shelby Lynn cover and the idea for this fic flitted through my brain. If you don't know the song, listen to it because it could help put you in my frame of mind, and it's just a really great, relaxing song.

This takes place after City of Glass…somewhere around when Clary is in college. I don't have the books on me, so if things are a little out of whack, I apologize.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "Just a Little Lovin", nor do I own anything with regards to the Mortal Instruments trilogy. I do own a copy of each book, a laptop which works only when it chooses, and an Ipod that has too much music and too little space.

Enjoy!

* * *

If you asked Clary a few years ago what her favorite time of the day was, she would reply, "sunset". Living in New York, with the tall buildings, misshapen roof tops, and random outcropping of trees created a dramatic silhouette for the setting sun. The city seemed to quite during this in-between time; the business people had left work, and the night owls had yet to surface. That's not to say that the city was still – New York was constantly teaming with life. But it seemed like sunset was when the city took a breath, awed by the landscape painted by the setting sun. It was a time when Clary felt peace and reassurance. No matter what had happened at school, or at home with her mom or Luke, straying outside (often to the riverside) and watching the dance of colors soothed her and alleviated the stress of the day. Dusk held a promise for a new day, for new chances, for new adventures. She would make that promise with the disappearing sun, and turn back for home, refreshed.

If you were to ask Clary what her favorite time of day is now, her answer would be a complete turnabout. Clary's current favorite time of the day is in the early morning. This is admittedly odd, since she is in no way a morning person – anyone who had ever seen her in the mornings could attest to that. It was a general consensus to not even attempt to engage Clary before she had her morning cup of coffee, unless you were fluent in grunt and snarls.

Even with her distaste for mornings, she enjoyed morning training. Despite being years behind Alex, Jace and Isabelle, Clary wasn't doing too badly. She worked her ass off (and often got it handed to her) to prove that she belongs as a Shadowhunter. Her dedication, hard work and her performance in the final battle was all the proof the more experience Shadowhunters needed. Besides, she was a quick learner, and didn't need things repeated hundreds of times. Alec became her mentor, almost, helping her to perfect her moves until they were flawless. Any animosity that had been between them had long since passed, and in its place a strong sense of respect and friendship had developed.

When Clary had first started her training, the three of them went easy on her. Her frustration eventually came to boiling point, and she yelled at them, telling them not to treat her special. "Demons aren't going to go easy on me when we're fighting, so you shouldn't either!" Her body screamed at her that night as she soaked her bruise-covered body in a hot bath.

She savored Sunday brunch with Luke and her mom. Every week, without fail, the small family got together in varying locations and spent hours catching up on the past week. Luke and her mother had started dating not long after their return to New York. The courtship was fast and intense; the foundation solid from years of devout friendship and unquestioning love. Luke proposed 4 months into the courtship (with Clary's blessing) and a mere two months later they were married. Clary was ecstatic, having always thought of Luke as a father. A few years into their marriage, and they were blissfully happy, which brought warmth into Clary's heart every time she looked at them. Her mother was the happiest Clary could ever remember seeing her, and Luke looked years younger.

Clary enjoyed her afternoons, which were generally spent with Simon. In the beginning, they found that they were veracious for information about the world they were so suddenly thrown into. The often found themselves in the library at the Institute, curled up near each other as they read. Everyone, Luke and Jocelyn especially, were happy to help educate the two, although Jace was quickly prohibited from the library at these times because he was more often than not a distraction. During the school year they were in classes at NYU, or doing homework. When they days were nice they wandered about the city, enjoying the camaraderie between them that only grew as the years went on.

Clary was (usually) entertained while making dinner with Isabelle. Never having many girl friends growing up, she was grateful to the older girl for the companionship. After too many "culinary" attempts from Isabelle, Clary offered to teach her how to cook. Isabelle and Clary struck a deal: Clary would teach Isabelle how to cook, while Isabelle would teach Clary the wonders of being a girl (hair, makeup, clothes…boys). The agreement was met with aggravation on both ends. Clary wasn't used to being overly girly, and didn't understand why she needed to learn to flirt with boys when she already had Jace. Isabelle found that her absence of talent in the kitchen brought out her lack of patience and fiery temper. Eventually a happy medium was found, when Clary became more comfortable with her girly side and was able to rein Isabelle's exuberance, and Clary was able to calm Isabelle down in the kitchen, and Isabelle developed basic skills.

The other members of the household learned in the beginning to stay out of the kitchen during "lessons", so Clary and Isabelle were able to converse without interruptions. About a month into the deal, edible food was being produced, and shortly after that, _good_ food was being made. The girls started to get more extravagant and experimental as they tried new things (some of them even worked). Regardless of how the food turned out, the sound of laughter and joyous talking would emanate from the kitchen in the evenings.

Dinners tended to be family affairs, where everyone would eat together. It wasn't always at the table, and occasionally there were members missing, but it was never quite. Luke, Jocelyn, Simon and Magnus were frequent visitors around dinner, once word of the edible food spread. Clary was used to smaller gatherings with just her mother or with Luke, so having the group together meant a lot to her.

Clary still enjoyed sunsets. She would find herself by the riverside in the summer, watching the flow of red, orange and purple hues swim along the Hudson. She enjoyed the peace and the moment to recollect herself, but it didn't seem as necessary anymore. Jace started to become curious where she would disappear to, and one day he followed her. He watched her at the railing, and walked her home. The next day he asked if he could come with her. Jace explained that he enjoyed seeing Clary at such peace, watching her fiery hair against the setting sun brought tenderness and passion to his heart (not that he put it in those exact words).

Clary even began to appreciate the battles that helped break up the routine of life. With every battle, her skills were honed, and she felt more in tuned with her Shadowhunter heritage. Clary didn't think she would ever get the same thrill of the fight that Jace or Isabelle did, but she appreciated a job well done like Alec did.

The nights were definitely…pleasurable. Going out with her friends (including some new college friends) or staying in and hanging out, the city provided ample choices to pass the time. And when the day was done, and everyone went home, Clary retired to her room that she shared with Jace. Clary had been sleeping with Jace since she moved into the institute, not long after Luke & Jocelyn's marriage. She started off with her own room, but she found she was unable to sleep in her cavernous new home, so she would wander the halls after everyone had fallen asleep. She habitually found herself in the greenhouse, staring at the night sky. Usually around 3 in the morning, Jace would stumble in – an insomniac if Clary ever saw one – sit with Clary, and eventually fall asleep with her in his arms. After enough nights of falling asleep in the greenhouse and waking up with aches that come from sleeping in uncomfortable places, when Jace felt Clary falling asleep, he would bring her down to his room and they would sleep on his bed. Four months of this sequence, and Jace asked Clary to move in to his room (or more accurately told her "she might as well, since she basically lives there anyway"). Luke and Jocelyn weren't thrilled with the idea, nor were Maryse and Robert Lightwood, but since they were both adults (by both mundie and Shadowhunter terms), they weren't stopped. They had lived together ever since.

Jace had always been very open to physical displays of affection and very proficient at it as well. While Clary certainly enjoyed the physical aspect of their relationship, she was nervous about moving too fast. When they first moved in together, they really were just sleeping (well…mostly – kisses and a little exploring don't count). It wasn't until Jace's 20th birthday that things went any farther. Neither of them had any regrets about the progression of their relationship, or how it continued. So at the end of the day, when they were finally alone in the comfort of their room, it's needless to say that Clary found enjoyment in the night.

Despite all this, her favorite time of day was in the early mornings as the sun was rising. The sun would start to blink through the windows (because Jace hated shades) and tickled Clary's eyelids open. She would blink several times in quick secession, and grumble angry curses at the sun. Then, as her awareness was awakened, she would feel the comforting pressure of Jace's arms wrapped around her, and the inviting warmth that radiated off his skin. She would shift slightly, turning to look at him. Jace was beautiful, with his golden curly hair, sharp features, and fair skin dotted with white scars. Her eyes would drift over the mound of unruly hair, to closed eyelids that hid tawny eyes, to the graceful turn of his nose…to his lips. His pink lips, often chapped, and parted in sleep. His lips that held a slight upturn curve indicating serenity and good dreams. There was no mask that he usually wore, no worries or haunting shadows in his eyes. Jace was beautiful in the daylight, and in the moonlight. But it was in the early morning sun that brushed his face, where Jace was simply…breathtaking.

Moments when she could observe him so openly without any barriers or embarrassment were few. Even in the early mornings she didn't have long before he began to stir. When Jace awoke he did it with the same effortless ease that marked all his other movements. His arms tightened around Clary, his face went to her neck and he took a deep breath, and then his eyes opened. Clary always felt beautiful when Jace looked at her, but his first glance of the day made her feel ethereal. Before any words were spoken he would bestow a gentle kiss on her lips that left her feeling treasured. He would mumble a "morning" and she would smile as she returned the greeting. Jace would proceed to pull Clary so she was lying almost on top of him, and they would lay there in peaceful silence and watch as the sun rose. Sometimes they would talk about dreams they had or plans for the day.

These moments in the early morning with Jace were perfect. The quiet moments with him was where she truly felt how much he loved her, and the swell of how much she loved him. It was the little bit of lovin in the mornings that gave Clary the strength to start every day, and the ability to do so with a smile on her face. Her life was far from perfect, and her relationship with Jace was nowhere near perfect, either, but those little moments with him seemed to make the world a better place.

_Just a little lovin, early in the mornin'_

_Beats a cup of coffee for starting off the day_

_Just a little lovin when the world is yawnin'_

_Makes you feel wake up feeling good things are coming your way_

_This old world wouldn't be half as bad_

_It wouldn't be half as sad,_

_If each and everybody in it had_

_Just a little lovin early in the mornin'_

_That little extra something to kinda see them through_

_Nothing turns the day on really gets it dawnin'_

_Like a little bit of lovin'_

_From some lovin' someone like you..._

_

* * *

  
_

I hoped you liked it! I know it's kind of random, but so is my mind.

I promised a couple of readers that I would be updating Supernaturally Twilight, but this story bug would not leave me alone. I hope to have a couple of drabbles up for that soon!

Please take a brief second to review! It means *so* much.

Thanks!

P.S.


End file.
